Alice and Bella's Secret
by rebel1499
Summary: What happens after Bella gets drunk at Jessica's party then decides to play truth or dare with Alice when they get home? A whole lot of secrets to hide from Jasper and Edward that's what. AxB
1. Jessica's Party

**Yay so I have written another story :D This time it's about Alice and Bella and their little secret...**

**WARNING: A/B content if this offends you don't read but this story is going to be funny though :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jessica's Party

**BPOV**

"Please Edward please please pleaseeeee?" I begged him repeatedly. He shook his head and mouthed 'no' "Ugh PLEASE Edward! I'll be safe I promise. Plus Alice will be with me so what could happen?" _Haha those famous little words 'What could happen?' Trust me everything... _Upon saying hearing her name Alice ran onto the room and stood beside me

"Ya Edward PLEASEEEE" Alice begged "She'll be safe I promise. I mean I'm a vampire I think I can protect Bella. Plus What could happen?" _There's those words again. _Edward still shook his head no but was a little more reluctant this time. "Edward I already saw the party in a vision, plus I know you want Bella to have every human experiance possible and how is she going to get that if you won't let her?" He looked like he was about to give in "I won't let anything bad happen to Bella I promise" she said sincerely while crossing where her heart should be. She also gave Edward the puppy dog face and he gave in.

"Fine go ahead. I'm going hunting all weekend and won't be back until Monday anyway." He said while sighing letting us know we won.

"YAY!!" we squealed in delight while jumping up in down in some kind of happy dance. Edward rolled his eyes when he saw us.

"Ok Bella I got to go now." He said while I pouted then gave me a goodbye kiss. He quickly ran out to the car where everyone but Esme was waiting to go.

"Woohoo" Alice squealed in delight "Lets go upstairs and get dressed." She grabbed my hand and started to walk human pace towards her room. We intertwined fingers and continued to march to my doom. _This is kind of nice, I actually get to walk on my own somewhere. _We continued up the stairs when I realize that Alice's hand is warmer that Edwards. We entered her room and I went over to sit on her bed while she went into her closet to retrieve our clothes.

"Alice?" I questioned tilting my head sideways.

"Ya Bella?" She responded from the place she called a closet. I instantly got embarrassed and didn't answer. she noticed and came out with our outfits. She sat on the bed and layed the clothes in her lap. My facial expression must have been weird because she grabbed my hand off my lap and said

"Bella what is it? You know you can tell me anything." every word she said was dripping with concern.

"Well... it's just... HowComeWhenIHoldYourHandIt'sWarmerThanWhenIHoldEdward's?" I was nervous so I said the next part of the sentence like it was one word, but I knew Alice understood. She tilted her head and thought for a moment before answering my question.

"I don't really know the answer to that Bella. Is the rest of me warmer to you than Edward?" Before I knew what I was doing I softly caressed her face with my finger tips. She looked at me with an expression of surprise masking something else.

"Yes." I whispered barely audible. She quickly jumped up handing me my clothes saying,

"Here put this on. I need to go tell Esme where we are going to be so she won't worry." She left before I had a chance to say anything. _Ok Bella what was that? I mean she's your fiancee's sister and your best friend. I am so stupid sometimes. What even prompted me to do that? _I sighed then started to put on the outfit Alice wanted me to wear to the party. I quickly put on the frayed blue jean mini skirt and as I was slipping on the light blue Cami I felt someone gently pulling it the rest of the way down for me. My breathing hitched and I quickly spun around to see it was Alice. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me except her Cami was a hot pink.

"Come on slow poke we're late" She said while rolling her beautifully... breath taking... topaz eyes at me. _What the hell Bella this has got to stop. _I quickly shook my head hoping that would help clear it. Alice picked me up bridal style and ran me to her car.

**APOV**

I started the car and headed towards Jessica's. I took a peak at Bella to find that she was staring out the window deep in her own thoughts. -Has a vision of a drunk Bella- _Wow I guess we won't be bored. _I pulled my beautiful car into Jess's driveway to find a parking place. _Ugh I can smell the beer from here. _I walked over to Bella's side of the car and opened the door for her. Of course she decides to trip, but luckily I'm there to catch her before she falls. she's still holding on to my waist with her warm arms when she looks at me and says "Thanks Alice I thought I was going to die."

"Silly Bella as long as I'm here I would never let anything hurt you." I said sincerely. We continued to walk into the house which appeared to be one giant dance floor.

"I have to pee" Bella whispered while walking away towards the bathroom.

**BPOV**

_Crackers I have to pee. _When I was finished I walked over to the table with all the food and drinks and got 2 beers for me and Alice. I found her talking to the D.J. as soon as she saw me she walked over. I handed her the beer and she looked at me weird.

"Bella I don't drink." She said and I giggled while chugging half the beer like it was water. "You know what I mean and you shouldn't drink either!" She tried to grabbed the beer away from me but I just shook my finger at her.

" No no no Alice we need these to... blenddd innn" I said like it was obvious. She rolled her eyes at me. When I was finished with mine I traded Alice so it looked like she finished hers. I chugged that one in no time. Before I knew it I had downed 4 beers and I had a 5th one in my hand. Then I was hit with the random urge to dance which was unfortunately ruined by non other than Mike Newton who was making his way towards me.

"Bella do you want to dance?" He asked me but fortunately I was saved by my new super hero Alice.

"Sorry Mike but she promised me the 1st dance." she said while grabbing my beer and handing it to Mike so we could dance. She led me to the middle of the 'dance floor'

"Awww thankss Alice but you didn't have to doooo thattttt." I slurred my words while slapping her arm playfully.

"Sure I did Bella. I mean come on what would Edward say if I let let his Fiancee dance with another man?" said Alice

"Ugh don't say that word... It makes me feel like... BLAH" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ok then Bella lets dance before Mike thinks we were lying." Right then the infamous song I Kissed A Girl came on.

Ok so I was drunk, wait scratch that I was VERY drunk.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

I really wanted another beer but apparently Alice knew that because so whispered "No" loud enough for me to hear her.

_It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Wow, Alice must have like gained serious control of her blood-lust because if I was was grinding this way with a regular vampire they would have already eaten me.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Just as I was wondering if Alice's eyes were black she turned me around and looked into my eyes. Oh good they were still a very light butter scotch and not even a tint darker.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

I intertwined my fingers together behind Alice's neck and continued to stare into Alice's eyes, our faces only inches apart, our bodies pressed tightly together swaying perfectly to the beat that flowed out of the speakers.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
_

Wow I am so much more graceful when I'm drunk. I'd drink more often but I'm not looking forward to the pounding headaches so I guess I'll just stick with tripping over nothing.

_It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

I could hear Mike and some other guys whistling and hollering in the background, but it just faded away as I continued to stare into Alice's eyes.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

I looked away from Alice's enticing topaz eyes to take a glance behind her. I saw Jess and Lauren with a video camera smiling evilly.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

I looked back into Alice's eyes ignoring whatever Lauren and her evil minion were doing.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable_

Alice slid her hands from behind my neck trailing them lightly over my sides until they came to rest on my hips pulling us closer together. This earned us even more whistles and hollers than before.

_Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I leaned down a little more and Alice pressed her forehead against mine. Us never glancing away from each other's enchanting eyes.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

As the song came to an end Alice and I didn't move from our 'positions' until I leaned even further down mine and Alice's lips only an inch apart and whispered "Lets go home." She nodded and grabbed my hand and started to head towards the door. We passed Jess and Lauren and I flipped them off while saying... well actually slurring "I thinkkk I needdAnotherrr Beerrr." Alice just continued to pull me towards the car.

After Alice buckled me up, as seeing I was to intoxicated to even walk straight, she started the car and started to head towards her house.

"Snalice?" I asked _Hahaha who the hell is Snalice?_

"Ya Bella?"

"Shoe make me hawt." _Ok now I don't even know what i'm talking about._

"Mmmhhmm ok Bella no more beer for you... like ever."

"What were snows 2 bimbos doing with that rectangle thing with the smashing light?" _Wait... what? _Apparently Alice understood what I was saying because I didn't.

"They were taping us dance Bella" she sighed I looked confused so she continued " They are going to either: give it to Edward, put it on the school announcements, or put it on youtube."

"flafla boobtube." I giggled "I hope Sledward thinks it is as hawt as I blooo."

"Sleep Bella." was the last thing I heard before passing out in Alice's car.

* * *

**So What did yall think? Plz Review! I update faster when you do :D**


	2. OH MY GOD

**Yay i got another chapter up :D ****Sorry this took so long. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2

OH MY GOD

**APOV**

As I pulled my gorgeous car into our long winding driveway the currently passed out Bella decided to finally wake up.

"Flaberdoodles" She stated while yawning and stretching.

"Bella go back to sleep." I told her while rolling my eyes. She shook her head no while opening the car door. I instantly stopped and she jumped out running towards the house. "Great" I mumbled sarcastically. _For someone so smart Bella can be so stupid. _I heard Esme make a high pitched squealing noise. I instantly took off running towards the house to see what Bella did. "Esme what's wrong?" I questioned panicked.

"Well drunk Bella," she glared at me and I shrugged "stumbled in here then licked my arm and said in these exact words 'mmm Esme flavored Popsicle. Haha your a Popsicle cause your so old, cold, and so very full of mold.' Then she looked at me weird and ran off screaming 'Dear God I'm going to barf.'" I rolled my eyes while following Bella's scent into Edward's bathroom. I found her kneeling in front of the toilet barfing her guts out. (Figuratively speaking of course)

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you?" I asked her softly. She looked at me and attempted to smile but tuned back around and started to throw up again. "Here Bella let me help." I walked over to her and knelt down beside her. I gently lifted her hair out of beautiful face and pressed myself against her feverish skin. She gave a small sigh of relief. I didn't mind doing this because it gave me a reason to be pressed against Bella again. There was just something about her warm human skin pressed against mine that sent shivers down my back. A_lice stop thinking like this! Your married to Jasper for crying out loud! Ugh I'm so confused._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about 15 minutes later Bella turned to look at me and smiled while saying "All done." I tried to get up but she pulled me back against her.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"You feel good stay there." I nodded and we stayed like that for another 10 minutes or so before I broke the silence. "Bella lets get you cleaned up so you can go to bed." I got up and so did Bella.

"I wanna take a shower Balice." She said giving me a puppy face. _What is with Bella tonight and all these random nicknames?_ _Wow I have never seen her puppy face. I think it maybe more convincing then mine... and alot hotter. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. _-Has a vision of Bella taking a shower then falling hitting her head then drowning-

"I really don't think you could take a shower right now." -Has a vision of Bella asking to take a shower with me. Then we do things she might later regret- _I can't let her do that unless I know she really wants to. Plus it wouldn't be right of me taking advantage of her like that... although I really want to. _"and no Bella I won't take a shower with you." She pouted while making her lower lip tremble. "NO! and I won't bathe you so don't even think about it."

"But Walice we both have booooobieess, so it's not like you don't know what they look like. Plus you gave me showers when my leg was broked" She stated like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.

" Well that was before..." _Shit I shouldn't have said that_

"Before what Lalice?" Bella questioned... seductively? _Oh my god is Bella trying to seduce me?_ Just as I was thinking this she walked up really close to me pressing her body against mine.

"Uhhh... Bella?" I asked dumbly

"Ya Alice?" She asked while pushing my hair behind my ears. I pulled us apart and she pouted.

"Come on Bella do you want to take a shower or not?" She nodded yes. "Ok then take your clothes off and get in the shower."

"I can't."

"What do you mean... you can't?"

"I can't move my arms." she replied looking ashamed.

"Are you shitting me Bella?!" I answered while raising my voice considerably. She looked at me shocked then started to cry. "Bella?" I walked up to her putting my hands on her shoulders "Bella please don't cry I'm sorry" I pulled her into a hug.

"It's just so hard you know? I mean how is Edward going to love me if I can't move my arms?" She pulled back to look at me. then an expression of pure horror crossed across her face. "Oh my God! What if you don't love me?" Before I could answer she continued "My life is ruined!" She started to sob uncontrollably.

"Bella it's ok." She still looked unsure. " Ugh... do you want me to bathe you?" She nodded "Can you move your arms now?" She shook her head no. _Why was she being so freaken difficult? _"Do you need me to...um... take your clothes... um... off for you?" She nodded. _Ugh the things I do for Bella. _I moved my hands towards her skirt button and her breathing hitched. I was careful not to look down as I let go of the unbuttoned skirt, letting it fall to the floor. I glanced at Bella's face to see an odd expression on her face. _What is that in her eyes? Lust? No it probably isn't. Alice stop thinking like that. I mentally slapped myself again. _I moved my hands to where her shirt meets her underwear. I risked a glance down to see her wearing the underwear I bought specially for her last week. _I wonder why she did that. She said she would never wear them in her life. _I searched my brain looking for possible answers when my thoughts where interrupted by her giggling.

"Haha Alice likes my underwear." She giggled. I realized my mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. If I could blush right now I would. I tore my eyes away from her underwear and moved them to look at her stomach as I started to lift her shirt above her head. This time my breathing hitched when I saw her perfestly toned stomach. Just as I had her shirt raised to the bottom of her bra I heard Bella start giggling. I looked up to see Esme standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Uhhh... Esme I can explain." She still looked shocked "You see Bella wanted to take a shower and I had a vision that if she wasn't supervised she would drown and then she forgot how to move her arms so I had to take her clothes off and she started to giggle because... well I don't really know why she was giggling and Esme PLEASE don't tell Jasper and Edward. They will think something happened but nothing happened and I don't want them mad at me and Bella and the fact I let her drink. OH MY GOD Esme PLEASE don't tell them." I squealed while getting on my knees to beg. Esme just stood there looking shocked then changed her expression to that of concern and understanding. -Has vision of Esme's thoughts- _Shit I think she knows there is something going on between us. I think she saw my face and knows I just had a vision double shit._

"Alice dear how bout you go wait in Edward's room while I bathe Bella." I nodded and ran into Edward's room to sit on his bed.

My thoughts about what just happened were interrupted by Bella's giggles and her squealing "NOOOO!! I wanna wash my own boooobiesss!!" I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about 10 minutes of waiting I heard Esme yelling for me to get Bella some clothes. I quickly ran to my closet and picked out a matching pink silk pajama set and a matching not silk thong. _Wow Bella is going to look so freaken sexy in this outfit. I mentally slapped myself... again. _I ran back to the bathroom to find Bella sitting on the counter in a towel singing twinkle twinkle little star.

"Uhhh Bella? Where is Esme?" I questioned her while becoming increasingly freaked out when I saw she looked like she just foamed at the mouth.

"I growled at her." She replied happily.

"You growled?" She nodded then picked up the bar of soap next to her and took a bite out of it. She chewed it up for a minute then swooshed it around in her mouth. Next she slowly started to foam at the mouth. I would of freaked out and ran out of the house too if I was Esme. I walked over to her and placed my hand in front of her mouth.

"Bella spit it out." She shook her head no. " Bella humans aren't supposed to eat bars of soap so spit it out." -Has of Bella saying she would only spit it out if I gave her a dollar.- "Here's your dollar Bella" I sighed and handed her a dollar but she still shook her head no. She got off the counter and stood up in front of me still only wearing a towel. Before I could have a vision warning me of what she was about to do she dropped her towel.

"Oops." Bella giggled as she turned around to spit the soap out in the sink. As she did that I just stared at the sight before me. Bella was perfect even though she didn't think so. I just continued to stare at her beautifully sculpted ass. She turned back around and walked up to me pressing herself against me. "Your turn Alice." she whispered seductively while unbuttoning my skirt, letting it drop to the floor. _OH MY GOD... _I thought over and over as she forgot about undressing me and instead crashed her lips against mine. I don't know whose actions surprised me more, her kissing me, or me kissing her back. All I could think of was OH MY GOD. We both continued to make out for a few more minutes until Bella stopped to yawn. I scooped her up (she was still naked) and layed her on the bed and she wrapped a sheet around her.

"Time for the human to sleep." She shook her head no and crawled towards me with the sheet still wrapped around her.

"I was busy until you interrupted me." she grinned mischievously while crashing our lips back together. As we were making out I unconsciously layed back on the bed. Bella didn't seem to notice because she layed beside me never breaking our kiss. Finally she pulled back and layed her head on my chest, but before I could ask her anything she fell asleep. _Great she stays awake long enough to makeout with me naked, but not long enough for me to ask why. _I continued to hold the now naked sleeping Bella waiting for her to wake up, and as I was waiting about 2 hours later she decided to start talking...


	3. Human Girl Say What!

**So heres the 3rd chapter yay!! Sorry this took soooo long to post but im grounded from the computer until further notice since wednesday and im not going to be able to post for maybe 10 days after this :( Im not even supossed to be on the comp right now. :S Yes I no it sucks but I'm going to try my hardest to get ungrounded :)**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Human Girl Say What?!

**APOV**

_Ok so it's like 4 in the morning and why is Bella talking? Oh wait Edward always talks about how she talks in her sleep. _I giggled at my sudden memory loss. _He also said it was his favorite part of the night because she reveals some of her inner most personal thoughts. Hmm Bella's inner most personal thoughts... I like. _Bella randomly gasped and I looked down to see what was wrong.

"What would Edward say if he found out?" She mumbled into my chest and I gasped in pleasure at the sudden warmth, but mostly because that warmth was from Bella. _God I really hope Esme is NOT in the house right now._

"Bad Bella that's a no no." She scolded herself in her sleep, while shaking her head back and forth once again against my chest. I moaned and threw my head back. _Are my boobs not safe in the presence of Bella anymore? How does she affect me like this anyway?_

"Oh my God I WANT... no I NEED your body!" She said seductively while sliding her hands down from the small of my back down to my butt. She placed each hand delicately on one of my butt cheeks and pulled us even closer together than what we were. I gasped in surprise at Bella's sudden audacity **(boldness, courage, bravery) **as Bella continued to grope me. She purred. _Wait why did Bella just purr? God she needs to let go of my ass or I'll take her right here. _I continued to lay beside the sleeping/purring/groping Bella. _Ok I really need to think about something else or I'm going to blow up._

I started to think about what tomorrow might bring and it came down to two things: What I was hoping for and what would probably happen. What I was hoping for was that Bella would at least remember our make out and confess a hidden secret of wanting to be with me as much as wanted to be with her, and we could live together for the rest or eternity, and make love together like me and Jasper never could. _Shit Jasper and Edward. _This brought me to probably would happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow Bella will wake up and remember nothing of what happened and I'm just going to have to live with my undying (How ironic) love for her for the rest of eternity... wow that's going to be a long time. Now I'm going to have to think of some way to hide my thoughts and feelings from the rest of the family and especially Jasper and Edward. Ugh tomorrow... well technically today is going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**Sorry about the length but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Please review it makes me extremely happy :D**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I I  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I I  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.\/ YAY just click the button :D It could be just one word example: yay or nay either way it works :D**


	4. I did WHAT?

**Yay update! sry 4 ne spelling errors. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! but if i did.....**

* * *

I Did WHAT?!?

**BPOV**

I awoke with a pounding headache, but of course I already expected that much so I can't say I'm surprised. Using my hand I tried to figure out where I was without opening my eyes. Slowly feeling around I felt someone beside me. _Hmm who is this? _I opened my eyes to see Alice's boobs. For some unknown reason she seemed to not have a shirt on, but luckily she had a bra on. I tried to mumble out an apology but I still hadn't moved my face.

"Goodmorning to you too," Alice chuckled moving my head back so I could look her in the eyes. They were a beautiful topaz that I felt I could get lost in if I looked long enough. She raised and eyebrow questioningly.

"Umm... hi?" I managed to say through my previous embarrassment. She chuckled softly while pushing some of my more than likely crazy hair out of my face. I blushed.

"So how do you feel?" she asked softly somehow knowing I feel like my head could explode at any minute. I shrugged feeling the sheet slide down my bare shoulder. _Wait why is my shoulder bare? Hold on..._I look down at my self. _Why am I naked?!?! _I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up around me embarrassed... again.

"Alice...?" I began slowly unsure of what she was going to say. "Why am I... umm... naked?" I asked blushing. Alice's face flashed in a series of emotions, most too fast for me to read.

"Umm... what do you remember?" she asked me cautiously. _Crap that means I did something dumb and/or moronic._ I tried to remember anything from last night.

"The last thing I for sure remember was dancing with you," I blushed and looked down thinking of how intimate we made that one little dance. I blushed when I realized I was looking down at Alice's boobs again. Alice noticed and if she could blush I'm sure she would be. I sat up quickly still making sure to cover myself with the sheet.

"I guess my boobs really arn't safe from you whether you're drunk or not..." Alice trailed off then looked mortified she had said that out loud. "Umm anything else..." she trailed off again leaving me seriously scared of what I did 'while under the influence'.

"I remember bits and pieces. Like I kinda remember throwing up and eating soap and..." I stopped as last nights memories flooded through me. Alice undressing me and looking at me with her eyes full of want and desire, me dropping my towel seductively (still can't believe I did that one) and us making out with such passion that she would have to feel the same about me as I feel about her. I looked over at Alice's blank face, she was having a vision. As I contemplated whether or not to run from the room and hope Alice can't catch me she said one word that changed everything.

"Yes." I looked at Alice. "Yes Bella," she repeated again but firmer, more sure of what she was saying. She got on her hands and knees on the bed beside me. I looked at her.

"Huh... what are you saying yes for?" I asked still quite unsure of the question she just answered.

"Ask me the first question that comes to your mind," she told me trying to hold back the excitement flooding her eyes. I thought for a minute. _OH MY GOD! _I suddenly realized what she was saying yes to.

"Alice are you serious?" I asked trying not to let my own excitment show. She nodded furiously and did something I'm pretty sure surprised us both. She took my face in her hands and placed the gentlest sweetest kiss I've ever had on my lips. It was a short kiss, one of the ones where it leaves you wanting so much more. I blinked in surprise and looked at Alice. She had the happiest smile I have ever seen on her face. My lips tingled from where hers were not moments ago.

"Bella I..." I cut Alice off by pressing my lips upon hers once again. She didn't seem to mind that I cut off whatever she was trying to say. At first we kissed softly still unsure of how the other would react but our soft kisses turned into hungry ones where it seemed as though we couldn't get enough of each other no matter how hard we tried. Alice licked my bottom lip for an entrance I was all too willing to give. It seemed like we kissed for hours or maybe days, but of course like most things it ended too quickly. I laid besides Alice on the bed panting, trying to even out my breathing, which was really hard considering how turned on I was.

"Alice?" I questioned looking at her.

"Yeah Bella?" she responded

"Is this real?" she laughed at my dazed expression and kissed me again. She grinned.

"Definately."

"Good," I replied happily kissing her again. _Oh. MY. GOD._ "Alice?" I questioned completely mortified by this sudden thought that had entered my brain. Alice cocked an eyebrow (which I found extremely sexy) questioning my sudden change of emotion.

"Yeah Bella?"

"What are we going to do about... umm... you know... the boys?" I asked fearful of what she might say most of the fear revolved around one thing. What if she really didn't love me? Alice looked at me with such want and desire and love I figured that it was probably nothing like that... or at least I was hoping.

"Bella I want you to know something," Alice placed her hand on my cheek, gently careressing it. "I love you and I have for sometime now." I'm sure I looked shocked because she smirked. "NOTHING and I repeat NOTHING will ever change that we're just going to have to figure out what to do." Now I'm sure I looked scared because she softly kissed my forehead in reasurance. "I'm sure whatever we do our family is going to love us. Trust me, I can see the future," she winked. "Now put some clothes on. You have about five minutes before everyone gets home."

"Aww but I thought you would of liked me like this," I smiled seductively.

"Trust me I do. I just don't want everyone wondering what you were doing naked in bed with a partially naked me," she waved her hands over us. I kissed her softly and gently before wrapping the sheet around me and heading to the bathroom to get my clothes. Deep down I knew that whatever happened later on today would be fine as long as I had Alice standing there beside me.

* * *

**1st off i would like to say how sry I am 2 have waited like a year 2 update :L I had stuff going on and... ya stuff... plus I started writing a novel it's very time consuming ;). ne wayz i hoped you liked it and if it was not for my loyal supportive fans out there and their reviews i prolly would have not updated but i decided 2 giv the ppl wat they want! oww oww power to the awesome reviewers :) and i appreciate all your kind words and loved hearing you like it so far.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I I  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I I  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.\/ Yay plz review :D A simple yay or nay would suffice ;D **


End file.
